More Than What I Could Have Asked For
by oreocreampie
Summary: streaked peachesasked ssmakorra: Heres a prompt that I've been mulling over for a while: Korra giving Mako something special for his birthday. Details: The war is over, Korra and Mako have been dating. Asami and Mako are on good terms, everything is all cheery and stuff. Korra plans Mako a surprise party but can't figure out what to get him as a gift.
1. Chapter 1 Distraction

Distraction.

* * *

"But Bolin! You have to help me, I'm so lost when it comes to this stuff." Korra begged Bolin.

"You'll be fine, I'm sure he'll love whatever you get him." Bolin assured her.

Mako's 19th birthday was coming up and it was Korra's first birthday celebration outside of the South Pole, and it was also her first time celebrating her boyfriend's birthday together. She wanted his birthday to be really special; she knew Mako didn't grow up with a lot, so when he was younger, he never got anything extravagant for his birthday—Korra intended to change that with a surprise party.

"Aw come on Bo, after all the three of us has been through together, you know it's only fair if you help!"

"I am helping, with the surprise part, but your gift to him, you're going to have to do that on your own woman."  
"Please Bolin, not even a suggestion? I won't make you come with me and buy it, I just want some advice. I never had to get anyone a gift who wasn't from the South Pole. Even my bending teachers received water-tribe gifts because I could never leave the compound."

"Hmm, I never thought about it that way. Alright fine, for Mako…. Mmm, I would say less is more. Don't go over the top with your gift. The simpler it is, the better."

"Simple. Got it, thanks Bo, I'll see you later tonight. Make sure everyone's ready."

"Will do, now go. We all have a lot to get done before tonight."

Bolin, Korra, and Asami had their list of errands to run. Asami was in charge of food and guests, Bolin decorations, and Korra, Mako. Korra spent the first half of the day distracting Mako while Bolin decorated the boys' apartment with streamers, balloons, signs, the whole nine-yards. Korra brought Mako to Air Temple Island to help her work on her air bending. She was still moderately new at it and could use a lot of help. Mako loved training with Korra, he loved how the two connected when they sparred, loved it even more when they were pro bending.

After Amon's debacle at the tournament, officials were called in while the arena was closed down. They made the call that the Wolf Bats did cheat and awarded the championship pot to the Fire Ferrets. Korra did whatever she could to make sure the brothers kept every yuan of the pot, but Mako's pride didn't give her a chance. Sick of fighting over minimal problems like money, Korra accepted her portion of the winnings, intending on discreetly giving it back. She bought them take-out to practice, random clothes she thought would fit them nicely, and anything to make sure that money was being spent on people who deserved it. Korra saved some money so she could buy Mako a birthday gift, but she still had no idea what to get him for his 19th.

As Mako was throwing flames at her, Korra got distracted and accidentally got burned on her arm. Luckily her arm band took most of the damage, but a bit of her skin did get burned. As Korra, screamed, Mako immediately rushed to her side, examining her arm.

"Korra! Oh god, I'm so sorry, are you okay?" He was frantic, unsure of what exactly he was doing.

"It'll be fine, calm down Mako. I'm a healer, remember?" The next second, Korra drew some water from the air and began healing herself. Korra was Korra, she could take some heat, a lot of heat even.

"Korra, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to burn you." Mako was tormenting himself on the inside over this.

"It's fine Mako, really. You've trained and fought alongside with me before, you know I can take much more than this. This is just a scratch." Korra said as she tried to calm down Mako.

"I know, it's just that. I don't like seeing you hurt. I want to protect you, but it looks as if I'm doing the exact opposite…"

Korra's patience was running out. She gripped Mako's chin and made him look into her eyes. "You listen to me now. You saved my life multiple times. You defend me in our matches, protecting me. Remember Amon? Yeah, it was you who saved me too. Don't forget it. You are the one that I can count on to always have my back."

Convinced a bit more, Mako relaxed and grabbed Korra's hand that was on his face.

"Always." Hearing his sigh, Korra pecked Mako quickly before he helped her up and they headed back to Republic City.

* * *

Stay tuned for chapter 2. hope you liked it, please review


	2. Chapter 2 Gift

Gift.

* * *

Back at the city, Team Avatar met up for a late lunch. It was an easy-going meal where everyone was happy and calm. Everyone, that is, except for Korra. She was on edge; she only had about three hours to conjure up a gift for Mako. _What am I going to get him? I can't get him clothes, I already do that. It has to be something special. Bolin said simple. Okay, think simple. What's simple? A phonograph? No, that's too fancy. A pet? No, that's not good either, he already has to take care of Bolin, and he beats himself up if he can't take care of something. Gosh, what does he want! Come on Korra, think! You're the Avatar, you can do this._ As Korra was berating herself, Bolin smoothly manipulated Mako into helping him run some errands for Toza, claiming that they need to go out and buy new equipment that he couldn't carry alone. As the brothers left, Korra turned to Asami for help.

"Asami, please help me. I don't know what to get Mako for his birthday."

"Oh Korra, I'm sure he'll love anything you get him. I mean he already has what he wants."

"Oh really? Damn, that means there's nothing I can get him?"

"That's not what I meant, but if you really are set on getting him something, why don't you go to the market and find something. Better go now before the party."

"Yeah, I'll go. Thanks Asami! I'll see you later tonight."

"See you, good luck!"

Korra searched though each stand at the market, but came out with nothing. She spent almost two hours trying to find a gift. It seems that time was not on her side today. Korra needed to leave and get ready if she was going to be there in time for the surprise. Admitting defeat, Korra returned to Air Temple Island and got ready. She put on a summer dress that revealed her toned legs and slender back. It was one of Mako's favorites, so Korra thought it would be nice for her to wear it for him. The only problem about the dress was that she didn't have shoes for it. Asami usually lent her shoes when she stayed on the island, but now that the war was over, Asami and the brothers went back to their normal living quarters. The only place Korra thought to look was the storage room. It was filled with boxes and boxes of unpacked items that ranged from books to shoes to equipment. Korra checked the clock, she only had twenty minutes to find some shoes and make it back to the arena, it looks like she was swimming there instead of taking the ferry. Korra sped around the room, searching frantically through every box. She stumbled upon a box that seemed to be full of personal belongings. There were old family photos, some jewelry, and finally a pair of shoes. She slipped on the shoes and headed for the Yue Bay. With Korra's typical flare, she dived into the water and made her way to the arena.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it :] chapter 3 is on its way, please review


	3. Chapter 3 Surprise

Surprise.

* * *

Everything was in place. The guests were all gathered in the brother's tiny apartment, surrounded by Bolin's some-what over the top decorations. He really went all out—streamers hung from the ceilings, ribbons wrapped around every railing, balloons blocked the view of the window. It was like if a party store exploded inside the boys' apartment. Luckily it was Asami who was in charge of food. If it was anyone else, the food would have been bland looking. Asami's choice of cuisines perfectly fit the atmosphere of Bolin's decorations. Korra guessed the two coordinated with a "theme."

After the last guest arrived, Korra gathered everyone into the "living room" behind the stairs that lead up to the attic. "Okay everyone, Mako will be here soon. Bolin will bend a rock to the window when they're here. Once we hear the rock, everyone needs to be quiet. When we hear Mako climb up the steps and see his head, we'll yell 'surprise, happy birthday mako' and set off the confetti poppers. Got it?" The plan was easy, all preparations were set and the guests were all organized. Sooner than they expected, they heard the rock and waited. Mako's voice echoed up the stairs as he reasoned with his brother.

"Man, I can't believe Toza. Did he really need all of that equipment? My back is still hurting."

"You know Toza, he has a lot of work to do." As Mako ascended the staircase, "it's only fair that we help him out Bo. Besides, it was nice to have -"

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAKO!" with that, it send vibrations though the air, hitting Mako like a ton of bricks. Oh boy, was Mako surprised. He jumped up and almost fell over the couch. After he recomposed himself, he was being showered with waves of confetti. Hidden in the mist of colorful specs, Korra took the opportunity to sneak up on Mako and tackle him back over the couch.

"Happy birthday sweetie!" Korra squealed as the couple landed onto the couch.

"Haha, thank you Korra, did you do this?"

"Everyone did this, this party is for you. Were you shocked?" Mako adjusted so he could face everyone.

"Wow, thank you everyone. This is truly a wonderful surprise. I am so thankful to have friends like this, it means a lot. I think I'm one of the luckiest guys in the world right now."

The rest of the party was a success. Everyone ate and celebrated Mako's birthday. Though Mako was celebrating another year of change that night, one thing never did change, he never left Korra's side. When it got time to opening presents, Korra managed to duck away into the sidelines. Mako received some beautiful gifts. Asami got him a new high-tech phonograph and Bolin made him a keychain, one that had a photo of the two them when they were younger. Korra noticed Mako cherished Bolin's gift the most, he stuffed the keychain into his pocket and continued on opening the rest of the gifts. Time disappeared and the party ended. Guests left one by one. When it was around 10 pm, it was only Team Avatar left in the brother's apartment. Asami washed the dishes; Bolin began taking down the decorations, letting Korra and Mako have some alone time up on the roof. It was a beautiful spring night. The moon was bright and one could actually make out a few stars, a difficult feat considering how bright the city lights were. The two lay on the roof, cuddling as they stared up out into the night's sky.

"Did you like it Mako?"

"Of course Korra, I never had a birthday party before, let alone a surprise party. And this one was definitely one of the best parties I've ever been to, and it was for me. I honestly feel like the luckiest guy in the world." Mako adjusted so that he sat up and sat around Korra, hugging her from behind. As he was adjusting their positions, he noticed Korra's shoes, along with the rest of her outfit.

"By the way Korra, you look really beautiful in that dress, not that you don't always look beautiful."

"Awww, thanks Mako. I wanted to do something special for you. I'm only wearing this dress because I know you like to see it on me. You know I'm not the type to wear something so flimsy. But, after all that you've been through, you really deserved this party. You're worth it, City Boy."

"Ha, you haven't called me that in a while."

"I missed it."

"Well, whatever you call me, its fine, as long as you call me Yours." Korra blushed a deep red as Mako whispered those cheesy words into her ear, gently kissing her temple. To save her from turning even more red, Mako changed the subject.

"Hey random question, but where did you get your shoes Korra?"

"They were in some boxes on Air Temple Island. I didn't have any shoes that weren't my boots, so I just put on the first pair that I found. Why, do they not match the dress?"

"No, they're beautiful, I just thought they might have looked familiar, guess not." Small conversations continued here and there until the two settled for a comfortable silence. Eventually, Korra fell asleep in Mako's arms. Not wanting to disturb her, Mako kept Korra where she was and took out Bolin's gift. He lit a small flame in front of Korra and him to keep warm, but to also see the picture more clearly. Feeling the warm glow, Korra's eyes fluttered open, seeing the photo in the keychain much more closely. Recognizing the photo, Korra's body suddenly stiffened. Sensing that she was awake, Mako extinguished the flame and huddled closer around Korra.

"Something wrong Korra?"

"There is actually. I never gave you my birthday gift."

"You don't have to get me anything. You're already all that I want."

Korra was touched, and dumbfounded at the same time. _So that's what Asami meant. Man, that girl is perceptive._

"Come with me, I left your gift back on the island."

"It's okay Korra. Really, this day is already more than what I could have asked for."

"Too bad. I planned your birthday, so it's not over until I say so, so you gotta deal with it."

* * *

Hope you liked it, I think the next chapter will be its last, please review :]


	4. More Than What I Could Have Asked For

More than What I Could Have Asked For.

* * *

At 11 pm, the ferries weren't running anymore. _They're too slow anyway, I have to give it to him before midnight._ Korra bent a boat made of ice. It was going to be a cold ride, but a fast one. When they got to the island, Korra dragged Mako to the storage room, careful to be quiet as not to wake the air children. As Korra entered the room, she went for the box where she found her shoes. After she found what she wanted, she turned back to Mako.

"Okay, now close your eyes."

Mako did what he was told as Korra arranged some last minute things. Mako had no idea what Korra was up to, rummaging around some storage boxes. What could his gift be? He not only heard the shuffling of boxes but also….the sound of metal being bent? Before he could finish his thoughts, Korra shoved something in his hands. "It's done, you can open your eyes."

It was an old photo, exactly 11 years old. It was from Mako's birthday when he was 8, his last birthday with his parents. There was a frame, and judging by its warmth, it was brand new. That must have been the source of the sound—Korra bending metal into a frame. Trimming the frame at the bottom was a dazzling chain of small crystals. Suddenly, everything made sense to Mako.

"Thank you Korra. This is the best gift I have ever got. You don't know how much this means to me."

The chain was his mother's old bracelet she got from her first date with their father. The photos were his family's remaining physical memories. And lastly, Korra's shoes were his mothers. Everything fit so well. The box of personal belongings was his. He must have left it behind when he moved back to the arena. He thought it was lost. Korra, being as intuitive as she is, figured this out when she saw the keychain.

"I know this birthday can't compete with ones you used to spend with your parents, but I hope I can make them at least enjoyable rather than a burden each approaching year."

Mako's arm wrapped around Korra's waist as the other held the frame, "Are you kidding me? This was the best birthday I have ever had! Even though my parents arent't physically here, a part of them is, even my mom's shoes made it to the party."

"Oh yeah, sorry about that. I didn't know there were her shoes until I saw the keychain on the rooftop."

"I want you to wear them. I think my mom would have too. Thank you Korra, this really is way more that what I could have asked for." Yet again, Mako made Korra blush. However, this time, instead of saving her the embarrassment of turning even redder, Mako cupped her face and captured her lips into a warm, tender kiss.

As if right on cue, the sound of two squealing girls was heard from the hallway.

"IKKI! JINORA! I'm going to get you two!" without skipping a beat, Korra chased down the hall, followed by the ever-amused Mako. This girl was crazy, but she was his. And that is more what he could have ever asked for.

* * *

And end scene. Not sure i like the ending, but i like the airbabies haha. Hope it was worth 4 short chapters, please review


End file.
